La nature de la sanction
by Lord-Snape
Summary: Traduction : Harry a des ennuis avec Snape et en paye le prix.


Titre : La nature de la sanction

Auteur : Corbin

Résumé : Harry a des ennuis avec Snape et en paye le prix.

Note : Ceci est une traduction !

* * *

Le jeune garçon frissonna dans les couloirs frais de Poudlard faisant son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Snape. Une fois de plus malgré tous ses efforts, il avait réussi à écoper d'une autre retenue. Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait fait pendant son cours de potion pour mériter une punition mais il n'osait remettre en cause la décision de son professeur. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était d'avoir encore plus de retenues avec le Maître des Potions pour insubordination.

Le trajet vers le bureau de Snape était à la fois trop long et trop court en même temps. D'une part, Harry voulait recevoir plus vite sa punition et d'autre part, il voulait la retarder aussi longtemps que possible.

Quand il atteignît le bureau de Snape, il cogna timidement à la porte espérant que le coup ne soit pas trop faible. Le coeur d'Harry martelait dans sa poitrine, priant ne recevoir aucune réponse.

Malheureusement, une voix sèche derrière la porte ordonna au jeune homme d'entrer.

Harry se glissa à l'intérieur de la classe, le corps pressé près de la porte. Il essaya de se faire le plus petit et imperceptible qu'il le pû. Un frisson le frappa, même si le jeune homme était à l'abri du froid dans le bureau de Snape.

« Potter », Harry tressaillit quand le professeur prononça son nom. « Merci à vous de m'honorer de votre présence . »

Il y eut une période de silence dangereusement longue dans le bureau. Harry déglutit, son coeur battant fortement dans sa poitrine. Il battait si frénétiquement qu'il était presque certain que le Maître des Potions pouvait l'entendre.

« Vous êtes à l'heure à mon grand étonnement. Toutefois, en raison d'un grand nombre de retenue que vous avez reçu sous ma surveillance, je ne crois pas que les punitions normales pénètrent ce crâne épais qu'est le vôtre, Potter », Snape regarda Harry d'un oeil sombre et méchant. « Par conséquent, j'ai décidé que vous méritiez une punition spéciale. »

Harry sentit son coeur lâcher. Il resta bouche bée devant Snape, quel que soit ce que le professeur avait en tête n'allait pas être bon du tout pour Harry.

« Je vous le ferai savoir demain pendant la classe. Pour le moment vous pouvez vous considérer comme libre de partir. »

« Professeur Snape, je préférerais juste... » Harry s'arrêta net, couper par une vague brutale de la main du professeur Snape. C'était stupide de penser qu'il pourrait négocier avec le professeur, après tout, l'homme semblait détester tout le monde. Surtout le jeune homme.

Le Maître des Potions leva les yeux des papiers qu'il lisait et parla d'un ton froid, « Potter, comme vous êtes puni, vous n'avez pas le privilège de choisir la méthode de punition. Peut-être que vous ne comprenez pas. Si c'était quelque chose que vous avez apprécié ça ne serait pas aussi efficace. »

Snape retourna son attention sur les devoirs qu'il corrigeait. Harry se tenait figé sur place, pour une raison étrange, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se tourner et partir.

« Potter, je vous ai dit de quitter mon bureau », la voix froide fit écho clairement dans les oreilles d'Harry. « Maintenant, à moins que vous ne préféreriez recevoir une autre retenue, je vous suggère de partir tout de suite. »

Harry se retrouva hors du bureau en une seconde, et avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser à quel point il était parti, il avait atteint le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il marmonna le mot de passe de sorte qu'elle avait à peine été capable de l'entendre et se précipita dans le dortoir.

Il allait sans doute être inutile de faire une tentative pour dormir. Entre les cauchemars de Voldemort et l'anticipation de la torture de Snape, Harry n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir se reposer cette nuit. Mais il essaya tout de même.

Au petit déjeuner, malgré les encouragements de ses amis, Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à manger quelque chose. Hermione mettait de la nourriture dans son assiette et Ron offrait des mots d'encouragement en regardant Harry tripoter tristement son petit-déjeuner.

Quand l'heure pour le cours de Snape approcha, Harry sentit la vie le quitter. Il cheminait tristement dans les donjons de plus en plus pâle. Le jeune homme prit place nerveusement et attendit sa mort imminente.

Quand Snape rentra dans la classe, Harry se sentit défaillir. Le garçon s'enfonça plus bas dans sa chaise dans une tentative vaine de passer inaperçu. Il savait que ça ne marcherait pas, mais ne put s'empêcher d'essayer.

Snape ignora complètement le jeune homme dans un premier temps. Le professeur était occupé à mettre les choses en placent pour la leçon à l'avant de la classe. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir ce que le professeur faisait. En revanche, le reste de la classe était sur le bord de leurs sièges. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi Snape n'avait pas grogné ses instructions habituelles en rendant leur travail tout en insultant leur incapacité comme il le faisait tout le temps.

Snape eut fini de faire ce qu'il avait à faire à l'avant de la classe et porta son attention sur Harry.

Le jeune homme pouvait sentir le regard sombre de Snape qui le regardait fixement. Le Gryffondor se tortilla et essaya de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le professeur le regardait.

« Monsieur Potter »,dit la voix soyeuse du professeur, « Veuillez rejoindre le devant de la salle de classe ».

La classe attendait avec anticipation ce que Snape avait réservé pour Harry.

Harry regarda ses chaussures et avança silencieusement vers l'avant de la classe. Ron et Hermione lui lança des regards d'encouragement, tandis que les Serpentard ricanèrent à son passage. Il était inconscient de tout cela.

Snape demanda au jeune homme de s'asseoir au centre de la pièce. Obéissant, ce dernier prit un siège et regarda d'un air absent ses camarades de classe.

Snape sortit un petit flacon de sa robe et quand Harry s'en aperçu son coeur rata de nouveau un battement. Il pensait peut-être que le Maître des Potions avait décidé de l'empoisonner après tout. Le jeune homme savait que Snape avait un grand mépris pour lui et l'idée de regarder Harry souffrir devant ses camarades de classe serait sans doute réjouissant pour le professeur.

« Buvez ceci, Monsieur Potter », ordonna Snape, déposant le petit flacon de liquide bleu dans la main tremblante d'Harry.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Snape horrifié. Il devait tout simplement boire la potion mystérieuse de Snape, sans même connaître son nom. Il n'avait pas le choix, à contrecoeur, Harry ouvrit le flacon, l'approcha et renifla attentivement son contenu.

« Hum... mentholée », pensa Harry. Eh bien, au moins, elle n'avait pas l'odeur détestable comme certaines des potions qu'il avait appris à brasser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry en regardant Snape droit dans les yeux.

« Potter, ceci n'a aucun intérêt pour vous. Maintenant, soit vous buvez la potion, soit vous en subirez les conséquences », le ton froid de Snape était accompagné d'un regard tout aussi glacial.

« Que va-t-elle me faire ? » Questionna le jeune homme en regardant le flacon entre ses doigts tout en plissant les yeux.

« Les effets de la potion ne sera pas permanent, si cela vous intéresse », fut la seule réponse du professeur.

Le mot permanent bloqua les pensées d'Harry, se voyant souffrir d'horribles douleurs temporaires.

« Monsieur Potter », dit la voix froide avec impatience, « toute la classe vous attend. Si vous préférez recevoir une semaine de retenue avec moi, je pourrais certainement l'arranger. »

Harry secoua la tête immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer un entraînement de Quidditch à cause des retenues, ça serait injuste vis-à-vis de son équipe. Avec un soupir vaincu, il donna à la potion un regard écoeuré, renifla son contenu mentholé une nouvelle fois et bu rapidement le liquide avant de pouvoir penser à le regretter.

Le jeune homme s'attendait que la potion soit tout simplement misérable, mais à sa grande surprise, elle était très agréable à boire. L'odeur de menthe était fidèle à la saveur et envoya une fraîcheur apaisante dans tout son corps en quelques secondes. Harry sentit étrangement sa peur le quitter, elle fût remplacé par une sensation calme à la place.

« La potion que Potter vient juste de boire s'appelle « Lâcher prise ». Dans quelques instants, la potion devrait prendre effet et je vous les expliquerez au fur et à mesure de l'expérience. Ensuite, si le temps nous le permet, nous commencerons à apprendre le processus de création de cette potion en classe. Si nous ne l'avons pas aujourd'hui, nous le ferons demain.

Harry pouvait sentir son corps se détendre avec la potion. Il se sentait presque comme s'il avait reçu un sort de jambe-en-coton sur tout le corps. Par la suite, le jeune homme pu sentir quelque chose pousser ses souvenirs désagréables à l'avant de son esprit, de sorte qu'il serait forcé de les revivre à nouveau. Il dû lutter avec la sensation d'apaisement qui tentait de se tortiller dans ses pensées et ainsi de devoir faire face à tout ce qu'il voulait cacher.

« Il semble que Monsieur Potter soit résistant aux effets de la potion car il manipule ses pensées. Mais très vite, il sera obligé de baisser ses défenses et la potion suivra son cours », Snape parlait d'une vois basse et les élèves regardaient Harry avec intérêt.

Harry était vaguement conscient des paroles du Maître des Potions, toute sa concentration était maitenue sur la maîtrise de ses pensées. Le visage du jeune sorcier était tendu et ses yeux étaient fermé hermétiquement afin qu'il ne se laisse distraire par les autres.

Quelque chose flasha brièvement dans l'esprit d'Harry, comme un flash d'un appareil photo. C'était une partie de sa mémoire. Harry tressaillit de surprise et ouvrit les yeux. Ses camarades de classe le regardaient, la bouche béante, se demandant s'il avait été en mesure de combattre la potion tout comme l'impérium que lui avait jeté le faux Fol-oeil lors de sa quatrième année.

Snape regarda Harry avec un air de victoire : « Dans quelques instants la potion va commencer à faire effet, les défenses mentales de Potter viennent d'être brisées. »

Le jeune homme ne sentit rien d'autre à l'exception de la fraîcheur, le calme naturel que lui avait donné la potion. Un moment plus tard, il sentit sa vision s'obscurcir. Il se sentit quitter la classe de Snape et fût envoyer dans ses pensées.

Harry retrouva le cadre familier de la maison de son oncle. La douleur désagréable de la faim et il se dirigea désespérément vers sa chouette. Pauvre Hedwig, elle méritait tellement mieux que lui. Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux pour elle si elle avait trouvé une autre famille sorcière au lieu de vivre avec le célèbre Harry Potter. C'était sa faute si elle était enfermée, sa faute s'ils étaient tous les deux complètement misérable.

« Non, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas demandé à être ainsi ! » Murmura le jeune homme desespérément, de sorte que seul Snape était le seul capable d'entendre.

« Le but de cette potion particulière est de permettre à la personne qui la boit de libérer certains événements qui les dérangent, comme les impardonnables si vous voulez. Potter revit un souvenir en ce moment, la seule façon de l'arrêter est d'accepter le fait que le passé ne peut être changé et que se blâmer pour les événements malheureux n'est pas acceptable », Snape parlait doucement, presque comme s'il craignait de réveiller Harry en parlant trop fort.

Harry regarda, incrédule, sa chambre fondre devant lui, comme un morceau de glace. Et quand il se rendit compte ou il se trouvait il pria de retourner dans la maison de son oncle.

« Oh non, pas ça. S'il vous plait, non. » murmura Harry alors qu'il se trouvait à regarder le corps sans vie de Cédric. « Oh, Cédric, je suis tellement désolé. Je souhaite que les choses se soient passées différemment. »

C'était sa faute si Cédric était mort. Le jeune homme n'avait rien fait pour sauver l'autre garçon, la pensée qu'il aurait dû essayer quelque chose frémit à travers lui. _Si seulement j'avais fait quelque chose de plus..._mais que pouvait-il faire ? L'avada kedavra n'avait pas de contre sort, il n'y a pas de pommade ou potion qui pourrait rétablir ses victimes, peu importe combien ils méritaient une autre chance.

Il regarda le mort à ses pieds et ne pouvait qu'espérer que Diggory ait trouvé la paix. Harry savait dans son coeur que s'il y avait eu quelque chose qu'il aurait pu le faire pour épargner Diggory, il l'aurait fait en un instant.

Harry tendit la main pour toucher celle de Cédric, mais juste avant qu'il ne frôle la peau pâle, celui-ci disparu une fois de plus. Le jeune homme regarda, hébété.

Il reconnu qu'il était maintenant dans le ministère de la magie regardant fixement le voile ou il avait vu son parrain disparaître.

Un million de regrets balaya ses pensées. Que s'il avait fait les choses différemment, s'il avait étudié l'occlumancie comme il aurait dû, s'il était resté ici au lieu d'essayer de sauver Sirius en premier lieu. Peut-être... que Sirius serait encore en vie. _Peut-être que Sirius aurait été mieux s'il serait resté à Azkaban_, pensa Harry. _Non, je suis content des moments que j'ai eu avec lui._

« Sirius, oh s'il vous plaît, non ! » cria le jeune homme quand il distingua les traits de son parrain tandis qu'il tourbillonnait derrière le voile. Harry tomba durement sur ses genoux au pied du voile, sa vision brouillée par les larmes, il savait aussi comme avec Cédric qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour faire revenir Sirius. La personne la plus proche de lui.

La classe haleta quand Harry tomba de sa chaise, quelques-uns des étudiants fougueux rit doucement mais Snape les fit taire d'un regard.

Une fois de plus, Harry regarda la vision disparaître. Il grimaça à l'idée de revivre des expériences encore plus difficiles.

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit les yeux pour voir une paire de bottes en cuir noir. Le garçon était sur le sol aux pieds de professeur Snape dans un mélange de sueur et de larmes. Harry se sentait à la fois physiquement et mentalement vidé de toutes forces. La sensation de fraîcheur de la potion qui était resté constamment avec lui commença à disparaître pour laisser place à la réalité.

Harry se mit en position assisse en regardant autour de lui. À son grand soulagement, Snape avait libéré les élèves à l'heure, la classe était vide. Le garçon tenta de se lever mais échoua lamentablement, il retomba sur le sol froid du donjon.

« Les effets ne durerons pas longtemps mais votre corps a été fortement soumis pendant cette heure », le ton doux de Snape rempli les oreilles d'Harry, le Maître des Potions se mit à genoux et offrit un petit flacon. « Cela va vous aider pour les vertiges ».

Harry se rendit compte qu'il se sentait très étourdi. Sans réfléchir, il bu la potion. En quelques secondes, il sentit sa vision et ses pensées s'éclaircirent.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Potter ? Harry cru apercevoir un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le ton de la voix.

« Beaucoup mieux, Monsieur ».

« Dés que vous aurez le pouvoir de vous lever, allez dans votre salle commune, la punition est terminée. »

« Oui, professeur Snape ».

Dés qu'il trouva la force, Harry erra lentement vers sa salle commune, il ressentait une sensation de faiblesse mais étrangement il se sentait bien. La masse de culpabilité l'avait quitté et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Snape lui avait fait cela. Peut-être que son professeur n'était pas aussi froid qu'il ne faisait parraître, tout comme lui n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il le prétendait tout le temps.

Il était assis en regardant le feu dans l'âtre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il se souvint ce que Snape lui avait dit pour la nature de la sanction.

« _Si c'était quelque chose que vous apprécié, ça ne serait pas aussi efficace._ »

Alors que c'était tout à fait vrai qu'il n'avait pas apprécié l'expérience, Snape l'avait forcé et aidé. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que s'il était plus facile d'essayer de cacher les choses horribles qu'il avait vécu, il valait mieux y faire face.

La question sans réponse était comment Snape avait su pour la culpabilité d'Harry tout ce temps et pourquoi l'avait-il aidé ?

Bien qu'Harry soit très curieux, il n'oserait pas le demander à Snape. Pas ce soir en tout cas.

* * *

Il est possible qu'il reste quelques fautes m'ayant relue qu'une seule fois. Merci de ne pas en tenir compte, s'il vous plait ^^

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette traduction.


End file.
